1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to portable electronic devices and, particularly, to a portable electronic device having a clip mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, many portable electronic devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a keypad, and so on. In order to electronically connect the LCD and the keypad to a printed circuit board (PCB), several flexible printed circuit boards (FPCBs) need to be positioned among them to electrically connect the LCD and the keypad to the PCB. However, the FPCBs need to be bent at several places, and contact with the PCB can easily work loose resulting in an unstable connection.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.